Ikki and the City
by Ishtar Canavon Gemini
Summary: Ikki muda-se para Nova Iorque...mas Esmeralda continua a assombra-lo.ESCREVAM REVIEWS!
1. Default Chapter

**Ikki e a cidade**

_Duas gémeas separadas pelo tempo (como nas novelas), Ikki e Shun tornam-se celebridades…e agora? Que irá acontecer?_

**Capítulo I – De pernas para o Ar**

-Por amor de Deus, Shun, faz-te um homem!

Mais uma vez, Shun tinha desatado num daqueles berreiros. O motivo nem era muito importante – o seu carro novo tinha um risco gigantesco no _capot –_ e Ikki, embora gostasse muito do irmão, naquele dia estava com uma enorme falta de paciência. Saiu porta fora e acendeu um cigarro. Shun detestava fumarada dentro de casa, outra mania que ultimamente o irritava imenso. Talvez fosse altura de cada um seguir o seu caminho, mas sempre que se tentava afastar, acabava por sentir a falta do seu mano mais novo.

Agora que não havia batalhas (e que cada cavaleiro de Bronze recebera a sua parte da herança de Mitsumasa Kido), Ikki tinha concordado com Shun em mudar-se para Nova Iorque por uns tempos. O seu minúsculo apartamento em Tóquio, tipicamente japonês, tornava-se sufocante, estava farto dos mesmos locais, das mesmas caras, de embirrar com o pato por tudo e por nada, de puxar Shiryu pelos colarinhos porque este achava que tinha sempre razão, de esmurrar o Seiya quando os dois não concordavam em coisas estúpidas! Tinha dias em que lhe dava vontade de vender a armadura de Fénix em leilão e dedicar-se à pesca.

Felizmente, Shun havia surgido com uma ideia melhor: o seu talento dramático (não precisava de cebola para chorar um mar de lágrimas) garantira-lhe uma bolsa numa prestigiada Academia de actores em Nova Iorque. Em três meses, já conseguira ser contratado por um agente de renome, que lhe assegurava que ele ia ser o próximo Orlando Bloom. E já tinha feito vários spots publicitários: o famoso perfume «Acorrentado», o novo DVD de Pilates «para ficar magrinho em apenas duas semanas», e era a nova cara da salada do Mc Donald´s, «verde mais verde não há». A princípio, Ikki não se queixava deste estilo de vida: o irmão andava tão feliz, não lhes faltava dinheiro para gastar e estavam juntos, sem temer que um deles morresse na próxima luta contra um adversário doido.

Compraram um apartamento enorme, um _loft_ que redecoraram juntos, e o cavaleiro de Fénix encontrou um emprego de que gostava: professor de artes marciais. O seu estúdio estava a tornar-se a última moda entre as celebridades. O método do Mestre Ikki queimava calorias que era uma coisa louca, ajudava a «desenvolver o cosmos» (que ninguém sabia muito bem o que era), e era um excelente método de auto defesa. De um momento para o outro, Ioga, Tai Chi, Dança do Ventre, Personal Trainer, eram coisa do século passado. Enfim, os dois irmãos estavam a ficar tão famosos que acabaram por ir ao programa da Ophrah contar a sua dramática história! Resultado: um documentário do Discovery Channel sobre «Os Misteriosos Cavaleiros de Athena», uma autobiografia que foi um _best-seller_, e um convite para Shun protagonizar a sequela de «Tróia», (convite recusado, que farto de lutas na Grécia estava ele) e Ikki sem paz nem sossego. Nem para os seus vulcões podia ir: todos os sítios que os irmãos Amamiya tinham pisado eram agora lugares de peregrinação para fãs em histeria colectiva, e a Fundação estava a ter imenso trabalho para manter o mínimo de discrição.

Enfim, valia que em N.Y. as celebridades são deixadas em paz. Por sorte Shun não mostrava intenções de se mudar para Hollywood! Subitamente o telefone tocou. Ikki odiava telemóveis, mas agora era obrigado a ter um. Ao tentar tirá-lo do bolso do casaco, este saltou para a estrada. Um autocarro furioso passou-o a ferro, não sobrou uma migalha.

-_Fuck!_ – Mesmo sem querer, estava a tornar-se um Nova-iorquino de gema. Contrariado, dirigiu-se a uma loja para comprar outro. Como sabia exactamente o que queria, não se demorou nem dois minutos. Ao sair, viu um grupo de garotas às compras. Exactamente o tipo de raparigas que abominava: ricas, mimadas, fúteis e barulhentas!

Ikki podia ser rico e bem sucedido agora, mas no fundo o guerreiro e não esquecia as suas origens humildes, a terrível infância que passara, as desventuras dos seus amigos. Meninas do papá que achavam que tudo caía do céu lembravam-lhe que perdera a adolescência. Abanou a cabeça. De repente, o salto finíssimo do stiletto cor-de-rosa de uma das jovens quebrou-se, fazendo-a estatelar-se mesmo em cima da caca de pombo que abundava por ali. Ikki começou a rir, e a rapariga voltou-se.

-Qual é a piada? – Exclamou com indignação. – Estes Manolos eram únicos, edição limitada e agora estão arruinados! – As amigas fizeram coro, lamentando o "drama", e cobrindo o cavaleiro de nomes feios. Mas Ikki não respondeu. Ficou ali, de boca aberta, pálido como cera, prestes a sofrer uma apoplexia.

-Esmeralda…

Era ela na sua frente, o mesmo cabelo dourado, o mesmo corpo franzino, os mesmos olhos enormes e escuros, o mesmo rosto arredondado e lindo.

-Não pode ser!

-O quê? – Respondeu ela. Era a mesma voz.

-Esmeralda!

-Deve estar a confundir-me com alguém. O meu nome não é Esmeralda, é Amber. – Disse, pegando no seu minúsculo telefone azul-turquesa para ligar à mamã, queixando-se do desastre.

-Vamos embora, vou chamar um táxi. Este tipo é um doido qualquer! – Exclamou uma ruivinha extremamente elegante, com ar de senhora.

-Espera, Sidney – disse Caroline, uma morena de grandes olhos azuis e estilo extravagante, afastando o largo chapéu de lã rosa que usava, para ver melhor. – Não é um doido, é Mestre Ikki!

-Mestre Ikki? Céus! – Amber aproximou-se, coxeando. - Mas é mesmo! Sou a sua maior fã. Você é fa-bu-lo-so! Estou em lista de espera para as suas aulas, a minha amiga Ashley perdeu dez quilos em dois meses, _it´s so fucking amazing! _– A voz podia ser a mesma, mas naquele tom, tornava-se muito irritante.


	2. Cap2Será possivel?

Capítulo 2 – Será possível?

Ikki não conseguia dizer nada, mas em compensação, Amber não se calava. Acabou por convence-lo a deixá-la ter a sua primeira aula no estúdio na manhã seguinte. Por coincidência, uma das suas alunas, uma milionária de Park Avenue, tinha caído quando passeava a cavalo em Central Park e partido duas costelas. Iria ficar imobilizada um ou dois meses, por isso havia uma vaga! As amigas de Amber estavam roídas de inveja da sua boa sorte. O cavaleiro foi trabalhar e tratou de se convencer de que tudo não passava de mera coincidência. Naquela noite sonhou com Esmeralda e acordou lavado em lágrimas.

-Será que o passado não vai deixar de assombrar-me?

Não falou no assunto a Shun. Ikki era muito sarcástico e descarado, mas quando se tratava de sentimentos, guardava tudo para si. Provavelmente devia seguir o exemplo dos seus clientes e fazer psicanálise. Tolices de americanos –pensou – aqui toda a gente é doida, e eu devia estar tão louco como eles quando me enfiei neste hospício!

Nova Iorque devia estar a dar-lhe volta ao miolo. Amber, aquela betinha insuportável, podia parecer-se fisicamente com Esmeralda, mas a semelhança terminava aí. A sua Esmeralda era doce, simples, inocente, um bichinho do mato que nunca saíra da Ilha da Morte. Toda bondade, sacrificava-se por aqueles que amava, sem pensar um minuto em si própria. Que comparação podia ter com aquela pirralha egoísta que devorava revistas de moda ao pequeno-almoço?

Mas demónios, como podia alguém ser tão parecido com o seu amor de juventude?

Acordou cedíssimo e foi tomar um grande pequeno-almoço. Quando ficava nervoso dava-lhe uma daquelas fomes!

Enquanto bebia o café, a sua vida passava-lhe diante dos olhos. Todas as mulheres por quem se apaixonava tinham um destino trágico. Desde que chegara à cidade, tinha tido alguns encontros casuais, mas nada sério. A experiência ensinara-o a ser cauteloso. Não precisava de mais Esmeraldas ou Pandoras na vida dele.

Apressou-se para chegar ao ginásio a tempo e lá estava ela, irresistível na sua roupa de treino.

-Bom dia, Mestre Ikki.

-Por favor, trate-me apenas por Ikki. Detesto formalidades. E aviso-a, isto vai ser duro.

A aula começou e Amber não se saiu mal. Aguentou todas as sequências sem soltar um ai. Ikki estava impressionado.

-Vejo que está em boa forma – comentou secamente no final.

-Obrigada – respondeu a loura, limpando-se a uma toalhinha caríssima. – Mestre Ikki…

- Agora não tenho tempo para falar, Amber. Só tenho cinco minutos antes da próxima aula.

- Tão rápido? Vejo que os seus treinos na Ilha da Morte o moldaram perfeitamente! Céus!

Um lampejo passou pelos olhos azuis-escuros do cavaleiro, e ele fez o impossível por não parecer ríspido, sem sucesso.

- Agradeço-lhe que não toque nesse assunto! Se quiser vir às minhas aulas, muito bem; mas isso não lhe dá o direito…

Ela ficou a olhar para ele, à beira das lágrimas.

-Você não passa de um… de um….sabe com quem está a falar? Seu… bronco!

-Sei perfeitamente com quem estou a falar! - Atalhou Ikki, completamente fora de si. – Estou a falar com uma pirralha patética, filhinha do papá, que julga que tem o mundo aos pés! Comigo essas coqueterias não funcionam!

A última coisa que o cavaleiro viu foi uma mãozinha delicada, em cheio na cara, e a cabeleira dourada de Amber, afastando-se furibunda. Apatetado, não saiu do sítio, e cobrindo a face avermelhada com a mão, dispensou as alunas para o resto do dia.


	3. E esta, hein?

Capítulo 3 – E esta, hein?

Ikki entrou em casa, suado, furioso, aos pontapés a tudo. Shun, sentado no sofá, encolheu-se.

- Por Athena! Ikki! Vens cá com uma cara…

-Não tenho outra! Acabei de levar um estalo! Eu! Um bofetão!

-Espera lá, espera lá… -exclamou o irmão, divertido – tu, um estalo? Conta lá isso melhor!

Ikki respirou fundo, sentou-se, e acabou por desabafar.

- Em resumo – disse Shun – achas que foste atacado por um… fantasma?

- Não me faltava mais nada! Só tu! Fantasmas! O que ela é, é um monstro, um monstrengo com a cara da Esmeralda, o corpo da Esmeralda, e o mau génio daquele demónio incarnado do pai dela… -Ikki começou a tremer de raiva e de nervoso – é isso! É aquele desgraçado, aquele maldito, que veio dos Infernos para se vingar de mim, para me atormentar da forma mais requintada! – E começou a chorar descontroladamente.

-Ei, o chorão aqui sou eu, lembras-te? – Balbuciou Shun, desorientado.

-Esmeralda, Esmeralda… -Ikki continuava a soluçar. Andrómeda foi buscar um copo de água com açúcar, que o forçou a beber, e aos poucos o choro foi cessando.

- Acalma-te – afirmou o irmão com voz neutra –tenho a certeza de que há uma explicação mais lógica para toda esta confusão.

-Ó Shun – gemeu Ikki, limpando o nariz ranhoso com um klenex – desculpa lá se a nossa vida até aqui desafia aquilo que as pessoas normais consideram "lógico".

- Ah, agora estás a ser paranóico!

- Não sou paranóico! Não aceito ser chamado paranóico por alguém que foi escolhido para hospedar um Deus com tendências apocalípticas!!

- Agora estás a abusar! – gritou Shun – Não me faças perder a paciência!

-Desculpa, desculpa…é que estou nervoso.

-Isso é o prato do dia. Agora recompõe-te. Encomendei comida chinesa para o almoço, e tenho aqueles crepes de que gostas muito. Depois podíamos dar uma volta pela cidade, já que tens o dia livre, ok?

Ikki assentiu sem dizer nada. Nesse momento a campainha tocou. Shun mal teve tempo de abrir. Na sua frente estava uma rapariga loura com uma garrafa de champanhe na mão. Usava uma saia azul com uma roda enorme, ao estilo dos anos 50, um top justíssimo beige e sapatinhos de salto altíssimo. Os olhos de Shun voaram rapidamente da cara da visitante para o rótulo da garrafa. Não era um champanhe qualquer, era um Dom Perignon – champanhe de duzentos dólares!

-É para ti – disse o mais novo com indiferença, deixando a porta aberta.

- Amber, que raio fazes aqui? – exclamou Ikki, esfregando as têmporas. –Por hoje já chega!

Ela hesitou um momento.

-Eu vinha…pedir desculpas, Ikki. Fui uma tonta. Não devia ter-me exaltado, muito menos tocado num assunto sensível em primeiro lugar. Já deves ter reparado que tenho uma grande boca!

- Já deu para ver…- resmungou Ikki. – Aceito as tuas desculpas. Felizmente ninguém se apercebeu!

-Não acredito que aceites, até jantares comigo.

-Um convite para sair? Já devia esperar qualquer coisa assim…mas tu és mesmo uma criaturinha interesseira, não é verdade?

Amber sorriu cinicamente.

-Não fiques já todo feliz. O meu pai vai dar uma recepção hoje num dos hotéis dele. Achei que gostarias de vir, mas se não queres…

Shun assomou pelo parapeito da porta da cozinha.

-É claro que ele aceita! Hoje preciso de ensaiar e agradeço alguma paz e sossego.

Ikki sorriu e levantou as mãos.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem, eu vou…

A jovem fez uma careta.

- Não gostas mesmo da minha companhia! Mas enfim… posso vir aqui ter às sete horas. Jantamos qualquer coisa, e depois vamos à recepção, certo?

-Perfeitamente, madame. – troçou Ikki.

Amber deu meia volta, sorridente, despedindo-se com um aceno, e saiu.

Ikki sentou- se no sofá, sentindo-se confuso. Shun apareceu logo, pronto a troçar dele.

- Eheheh, tu gostas dela! Estás apaixonado!

- Naõ gozes com uma coisa dessas. Eu detesto-a! Ela enerva-me! E tu não me devias ter obrigado a ir!

-Eu não te obriguei, e ela é muito bonita, não admira que gostes dela.

-Viste a forma como ela comanda as coisas? Ela é que me vem buscar a casa, e eu nem tive tempo de dizer nada.

- E depois? – respondeu o irmão- é a mulher perfeita para um homem que não sabe agir como um cavalheiro.

Ikki ficou sério.

- Acho que terei de recusar…faz-me impressão…olhar para ela. – Enquanto dizia isto, dirigiu-se ao quarto, e voltou trazendo consigo o que parecia ser um livro bastante velho e gasto pelo uso, com uma feia capa de cartão florido.

-O que é isso?

-Enquanto estava na Ilha da Morte, raramente recebia correio. Poucos barcos se atreviam a aproximar-se daquele lugar horrível.

-Eu sei…saber notícias tuas era quase impossível. – respondeu Shun com um peso no olhar.

- Mas todos os Natais, como te deves lembrar, os aprendizes recebiam um pacote com guloseimas e algumas bugigangas. Eu não dava muita importância, mas houve um que significou o mundo para mim. Trazia uma pequena máquina fotográfica Polaroid, vários rolos, baterias e um álbum! Para registarmos os locais onde tínhamos estado. Foi uma festa. Escondi tudo muito bem, para que o meu mestre não saber. Se ele sonhasse, tinha-me tirado tudo só para me fazer sofrer ainda mais! Depois, eu e a Esmeralda passámos a fazer sessões fotográficas todos os dias. Não havia grande coisa para fotografar num lugar tão desagradável como aquele. Então, tirámos muitas fotos juntos, e um ao outro. Ainda bem que o fiz…ou ela não passaria agora de uma memória. Com tudo o que me aconteceu, talvez duvidasse agora se ela existiu, ou se fora uma invenção minha.

Ikki estendeu o álbum a Shun.

Ao abrir a primeira página, Shun ficou branco como a cal da parede.

- Meu Deus! Não pode ser! É a rapariga que acabou de sair!


	4. A família de Amber

Capítulo 4 - Assim nasce um milionário!

Tal como era esperado, e depois de muitos protestos de Ikki, Shun conseguiu tê-lo pronto para a festa à hora combinada. A contra gosto, Ikki vestiu um belo fato negro, Armani, que lhe daria o ar de um mafioso se estivessem noutra cidade qualquer. Mas não em Nova Iorque!

- Eu bem disse que ias precisar dele, quando insisti para que o comprasses – disse Shun.

Ikki continuava contrariado. A última coisa que lhe apetecia fazer era ir a uma recepção num Hotel dos Cohen, ainda mais como par da petulante Amber.

-Vais ter de me contar tudo, quando regressares- exclamou Shun.

O que há para contar- resmungou o irmão – Eu nem conheço essa gente.

Pois deverias…se não fosses o mesmo bicho do mato de sempre, que anda por aí como se pisasse algodão em rama….o velho Abraham Cohen é um dos judeus mais ricos da cidade! Estão em todas as revistas e jornais.

-Hum…a sério? – disse Ikki, mostrando pouco interesse.-Shun, a quem histórias de sucesso interessavam , continuou a contar a história:

- A sério! Teve um começo humilde,em Queens, onde os seus pais, vindos da Áustria, se fixaram para fugir aos alemães. O pai, Joshua, comprou uma pequena loja, que soube gerir como ninguém. Pela altura em que Abraham fez dezoito anos, já tinham um razoável pé de meia. Foi aí que entrou no negócio. Mas as coisas começaram a ficar grandes quando o melhor amigo de Cohen, um irlandês católico, Jack Walter, se lhe juntou. Os dois eram vizinhos em Queens. O resto toda a gente sabe. O negócio expandiu-se, compraram o primeiro Hotel, depois outro e mais outro…estenderam os seus interesses ao mercado imobiliário…joalharia…e por aí vai! Quando Mr. Walter e a mulher faleceram , num desastre de avião terrível, Cohen herdou tudo, e multiplicou a herança muitas vezes…enquanto tu e eu estamos aqui a conversar, a CohenWalter faz mais uns quantos milhões…sem que Mr. Cohen tenha tempo de apagar o seu charuto.

Fiuuuuu – assobiou Ikki. – Então, essa loirinha irritante tem razões para sorrir.

Sim… - exclamou Shun. –Não tem irmãos, e o pai é um magnata. É riquíssima e bonita…

A campainha tocou. Ikki suspirou, abrindo a porta. Amber esperava, sorridente. Estava linda! Com um vestido vermelho escuro, justo ao corpo, que marcava os seios arredondados e a figura franzina, e os inevitáveis Manolos, do mesmo tom, e salto altíssimo, o que diminuía um pouco a diferença de alturas entre eles. Shun disse um tímido Olá, e Amber sorriu-lhe de volta.

Boa noite Shun! Lastimo que tenhas de ensaiar. Podias vir connosco…

Shun sorriu de si para si, lembrando-se que não tinha sido convidado.

Fica para a próxima.

Estou ansiosa pela estreia do teu próximo filme, Shun Amamya.

Agarrou na mão de Ikki, despediu-se rapidamente e saiu. O cavaleiro segiu-a, sem articular palavra, até ao jaguar preto da jovem, que tomou o volante sem mais cerimónias.


End file.
